Straight for the target
by CatEyes99
Summary: We tracked, followed and observed, The Hacker, The Fighter, The Thief, The Street Racer and Two Hitmen. When we brought them together, with a bit of training, they could be the best out there. Will they ever get to the best out there or will they kill each other before they get the chance. AU/AH/OOC ExB/JxA/EmxR eventually.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAMER: I do not own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

Prologue

?POV

"We have been watching them long enough. I want you to bring them in." Boss said.

"How do you want me to do it?" I asked.

"Hhhmmm, don't give them the choice. Bring them here and use whatever means necessary." Boss said.

"Consider it done, I'll send my men out to get them, they should all be here by Saturday at the latest." I said and with a nod to my boss, I turned to gather up my men.

In each mission that involves more than one team, the teams will be named as, One, Two and so on, for as many teams as there are, which in this case will be, Team One Team Two and Team Three

There were three teams, six men in each, gathered in one of the projector rooms and I was telling them what to do on what, while six nameless faces were on screen.

"For this mission, your groups will be put to gather and spilt up, but before you complain let me give you the run down. I have been watching some people for a while now and have reported my observations, with the permission of the top Boss we will be bringing these people here. There are three male and three female targets. There's a Hacker, a Fighter, a Thief, a Street racer and two Hitmen, don't try and guessing who is which, you'll never get it." I said when all eyes went to the innocent looking faces on screen, in disbelief.

"Team One, the six of you will bring one Hitman here, then you will split up, three of you will go bring in the other Hitman and the remaining three will go get the Hacker. Four of Team Two will get the Fighter here. The remaining two will be put with two more from Team Three and bring the Street racer and the last four will get to Thief here. You may use the Tranq gun on the males but not on the females, am I understood?" I asked them.

"Yes sir." They all answered.

"Good, you have until Saturday at the latest to get them here, study their files for a while, then get some shut eye, you move out tomorrow." I said while passing out files, that have the names Hacker, Fighter, Street racer, Thief, Hitman and Hitman stamped on the front of them.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I do not own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

Chapter one Alice Brandon

APOV

I just got back to my penthouse from an all day spa package, 'cause I'm flying to Edmonton tonight at 7:00 PM, right now it's 6:30 PM so I have enough time to pack, for my 2 day shopping spree "YAY! Now time to pack." Yeah you'll see I talk to myself a lot.

I went to my bedroom and I got on my knees beside the bed and pulled out a duffle bag just big enough "Perfect." Next to my walk-in closet to pull out a few sets of clothes along with my hot pink bikini that was "So cute." and ice skates to put them in the bag. "Now I'm ready to go… right after I book myself a hotel." I remembered.

Walking into my spare room, that I use as a computer room, its absolute full with them, and I'm not supposed to have any "I've been a bad girl. I'm not supposed to have any computers, for being a bad girl, but once a bad girl always a bad girl!" I laughed then turned on a laptop and booked myself a room at the Westin Edmonton Hotel. I turned off the laptop and placed it in the duffle bag.

After grabbing my hand bag, turning off all the lights and locking the door I went down to the lobby and walked out and got a cab to the airport.

Four and a half hours later, I've arrived at the Westin Edmonton Hotel in a rental car and just checked in. Walking in the bed room I dumped my duffle bag at the edge of the bed and threw my Gucci hand bag on the nightstand, I climbed in the bed not even bothering to change before I fell asleep.

xxxxx

One Day Later

I woke up at 7:56 AM, ordered some breakfast and went to the bathroom. Once showered and dressed in a mini jean skirt, black blouse with white polka dots all over it, a pink belt to go on it, 5 inch pink heels, a hot pink band to go in my really spiky hair and a dash of makeup and I'm ready for the day.

I turned on the TV just to do something. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and I could already smell the bacon and eggs.

I jumped off the couch and was at the door at lightning speed, I sorted myself out before opening the door with a big smile on my face. There was a woman with red totally died hair in a white dress shirt, a bright red vest and dress pants and shoes.

She pushed the cart in the room and started to dish it. The smell met my nose and I blurted out "Boy am I hungry." She chuckled and I blushed crimson because I'm not alone ' _Bet_ _she thinks I'm crazy, if she did she ain't the first to think so and I probably am' I thought._

When she was done I thanked her and shut the door behind her. Then I stuffed all the food down my throat while I watched the news.

**This just in, Kyle Alverez, owner of Club Alverez Brews, was found dead earlier, in Chicago, Logan Square, in an alley. Cause of death, was a bullet to the head, there is no sign of struggle so it was instant death for Mr. Alverez, but what was found in his briefcase is what is most shocking, all the evidence the FBI lacked in court a few months ago. There were many types of drugs, a few files to the missing girls, and coordination to an area which is believed to be where the girls are hopefully being kept at. One of the FBI agent's who is at the scene say's 'there is no sign to who the shooter is and no clues to go on except a bullet.' With that said do you think the killer will get away?- **'Yep, sure as hell he will' **-We will be back with you with more information later. Reporting to you live on-**

Another one, I don't know why people don't notice, but a lot of criminals have been dying exactly like that, a few months after they've been to court, accused of a major crimes that didn't stick, for the last five years.

"hhmm, definitely One Shot, my hero."

At first a thought it was, wrong place at the wrong time or coincidences, but over the years I could match certain things from the crime scenes to know it's the same killer each time. I'm thankful to the guy 'cause he's always right. He's killed all sorts of bad guys, brought evil companies down stopped drugs from being sold and even saves lives at times, just like this, hopefully he saved those missing girls lives.

So instead of looking at him like a murderer, like most people would, I look to him as a hero. He's not a bad guy, he's a good guy. He takes out the bad guys. He's been my number one hero ever since I found out. I call him One Shot, cause all he ever does is take one shot and the bad guy is dead. I also assumed he's a guy.

"YAY, go One Shot!" I cheered for him for killing the bad guy and saving the girls lives as I've always done.

Once I finished breakfast it was all ready past nine, so I grabbed my hand bag and was walking out the lobby to my rental car to spend the day at Edmonton Mall shopping my heart out "Can't wait!" I screamed once in the car.

Xxxxx

Later That Evening

"I'm exhausted." I exclaim as I shut the door behind the two bellboys that helped me bring the bags up. I also had to have some sent over to the hotel early in the day just to make sure it all fit in the car.

I bought some suit cases, to pack everything in tonight so that's what I'll be doing before its bedtime. I packed everything in the suit cases and had the hotel get it delivered to my penthouse, so it'll there by the time I return tomorrow evening and went bed.

"Goodnight." I said to no one in particular and drifted off to dream land.

Xxxxx

One Day Later

I woke up, ordered breakfast, showered, put on my bikini under my dark purple jeans, purple sweater and pink flip-flops, put on some make up, redid my spiky hair, ate without incidence , put my skates in a small bag I bought yesterday, went down to my car and made my way to Edmonton Mall.

When I got there I went straight to the ice ring and kind of showed off a bit. When I got bored at ice skating I went and got changed to my bikini and went to the closest slide at the water park. By 3:00 PM I was making my way back to the hotel. "That was sooo fun." I said when the hotel was coming into view.

As I got to my room. I went to take a shower. I got dressed in a black mid thigh skirt, black knee high heel boots, red sweater and the usual hair and makeup. I packed everything up, checked out the hotel, got to the airport and flew back to New York.

By the time a got back. it was around 7:20PM and my suit cases were at front the door.

I got in and put all the suit cases in my walk in closet .for me to unpack later and went straight to my computer room.

I turned all of them on and started getting all the information I could on One Shot, which was a hell of a lot. One Shot was right again, turns out Kyle Alverez was accuse for drug dealing and gambling but had a really good alibi and fake story. But not only was he dealing drugs and gambling, he was also stealing girls and selling them.

It was sick and twisted, and after cases like this I'm even more grateful that One Shot is out there. Taking down and killing monsters like Kyle Alverez.

I was now checking the Interpol, the FBI and the CIA database to see if they knew anything about the murders and have any wind of One Shot.

Lucky they still think nothing of the murders that have been going on all over America for the last five years and think it was one of the members in the dealing that chose to kill him.

"YAY, One Shot's still safe and running."

I'm a hacker if you haven't noticed, and was way better then anyone in the FBI or CIA. In fact I was kicked out of both of them and NASA for being slightly crazy, but there lying, there just jealous that I can do what they can't.

I was arrested at twelve for making Five million dollars disappear but never went to jail because I played stupid-kid-that-was-set-up. Yeah, I used the money to buy something that very few twelve year olds can only dream of getting.

My name is Alice Brandon, I'm 22 years old, I've been doing this since I was twelve, so, ten years, I live in a penthouse in New York, this is what I do, so you can call me a hacker.

I was adding two million dollars more to my bank account but made it look like, it just disappeared when the penthouse bell rang, '_I wonder who's that and why do I have a bad feeling?'_ I thought as I made my way to the door, the bell rang again as I looked through the peep hole.

"Dammit." I said, there were, by the looks of it, three guys in suits, wearing sun glasses and looked to be FBI."Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit." I chanted as I ran to my computer room and started hitting all the self destruction buttons to all the PCs and laptop's.

BANG!

I picked up all my CDs, memory cards and other things and went straight to the kitchen.

BANG!

I dumped a few CDs in the toaster and turned it on, all memory cards down the drain, and the rest of everything else in the microwave oven and turned that on then ran back in to the computer room where I used a defibrillator on all the rest of my important equipment.

BANG!

There was a loud crash and now I can hear footsteps so I threw the defibrillator once done using it to the floor turned to face the door of the computer room with my hands up above my head.

There were loud footsteps in the other room, before the door to the computer room burst open and three guys pointing guns at me came in side by side.

"Okay, look, I know these look like computers, but there totally not." I said in the most convincing way I could, while shaking my head, wide eyed.

All of the guys lips twitched, but there expressions didn't change from the now forced scowls.

After a few moments of silence the guy in the middle, which is guy two as I have named them all, nods and the guy on the right, guy three, placed his gun in his gun holder, pulls out a white cloth and a bottle of something, pours a bit of it on the cloth and in one swift movement, guy three, now had my back against the wall and has locked my arms above my head with one hand and the cloth over my mouth and nose with his other.

I was screaming and struggling to get free, but it seemed to not affect him, besides, how can a 4'8, get away from guy three, who looks to be 6'2, you can't, that's how. If there's one thing I'm positive of it's that these guys are definitely not FBI or CIA. '_Who the hell are they_?' I wondered, as got swept away in to darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: I do not own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

Chapter two Isabella Swan

BPOV

I moved to the edge of the roof, in the blackness of the night because I knew it wouldn't be long now. My hair was pulled back in a tight bun at the back of my head, I was in a pair of black leg-ins with a black hoodie over my grey tank top and knee high black boots. I was positioned on the top of the roof, of the opposite building my target was in, waiting for him to come out.

I do the job that everyone is too scared to do, I do the job that the government can't do. I get hired because, I never leave the job undone. I get hired to kill the bastards that get away with illegal stuff. I've 'handled' drug sellers, gun buyers, mafia bosses and a whole lot of other people, who don't go to jail cause there's not enough evidence stacked against them.

Which brings me back to my loaded sniper rifle sitting on the edge the roof. I'm about to kill some motherfucker, who thinks it's okay to steal and auction off girls as sex slaves. If I kill this target, the whole auction and drug business goes down, I get paid and a bunch of missing girls get freed. That's how I'll sleep tonight, knowing that I probably saved more lives then took.

I crouched down and took hold of my sniper without a sound, as the door in the alley across the street opened. A man with black hair, red rimed brown eyes, wearing a dark blue dress shirt and shoes with jeans holding a briefcase came out. Kyle Alverez, owner of Alverze Brews, the one I knew was behind the loss of young girls and my target for the night.

As he looked up and down the street, I did the same and noticed there was no one out at this late time.

That's good, now this job will be quick and easy to do, with no screams that usually erupt after I take the shot.

He spat near the dumpster before he lit a smoke and made his way back down the alley he came out of.

As he did, I looked through the scope of my sniper and took aim at his head. I took a deep breath of the cold night air and let it out slowly before I pulled the trigger. After six hours of waiting on top a roof opposite the building he was in, '_Kyle Alverez is dead'_

As the shot rang out Mr. Alverez fell to the ground and blood started to spill from his head, dogs started barking and a few car alarms went off as I started to put away my sniper '_well, it's better than loud ear piercing screams' I thought_.

Once I finished I rubbed hands up and down my arms, it was so cold out, I could see my breath in front of my face. I picked up my sniper case and turned to leave as I whispered "Target eliminated, job done."

My name is Isabella Swan, I'm 23 years old, I've been doing this for five years, in different states in America, right now I am in Chicago, this is my job, so I guess I'm a hitman.

xxxxx

One Day Later

I woke up in my bed this morning saying hi to the sun that's coming from my window and shining in my face '_remind me to shut the fucking curtains before going to bed'_ I thought as I stretched.

I know what your thinking, 'bad _ass killer forgets to shut curtains what the fuck?_', yeah, well, and I'm still a normal person, well ,as normal as you can get being a hitman and have a really bad past, so, whatever.

I live in a, extra modern day cabin just outside of Chicago. Half of the walls in this cabin are made of glass and if not glass then nice thick wooden walls. I love the green scenery that you get being in the middle of the forest, I can see without going outside, that's how I immediately fell in love with this cabin.

It's also deep in the forest so I have all the privacy I want, which is good, no nosey neighbors to stick their noses where they don't belong.

Looking around my room to see nothing changed from the last time I saw it, fire place across the room unlit with a loveseat in front of it, coffee table with two chairs facing the glass window/wall, on both sides of the king sized bed, the walls were wall shelved with my collection of CD's, a walk through closet on the left side of the fire place, bathroom on the right. I looked at my clock on my nightstand it was 12:43 PM, it was a lot later then when I usually wake up at, but, come on, give me a break.

I got up and got my Glock from the nightstand draw '_can never be to safe'_ and went to the bathroom to do my usual routine, shower, shave and brush.

Once finished and in a fluffy robe, I made my way to the walk in closet and picked out a pair black jeans, grey ankle boots and a grey halter top to wear then brushed my waist length hair and put it in a simple pony tail at the top of my head. I also squeezed my Glock in my jeans at my hip and under my top.

I went downstairs, passing the living room as I made my way to the kitchen that could make any chef drool. I started to pull out ingredients for pancakes and turned on the news while I got started.

**This just in, Kyle Alverez, owner of Club Alverez Brews, was found dead earlier, in Chicago, Logan Square, in an alley. **I immediately stopped what I was doing and turned it up to watch.** Cause of death, was a bullet to the head, there is no sign of struggle- '**yeah cause I blew his brains out before he knew it was coming'** - so it was instant death for Mr. Alverez, but what was found in his briefcase is what is most shocking, all the evidence the police lacked in court a few months ago. There were many types of drugs, a few files to the missing girls and coordination to an area which is believed to be where the girls are hopefully being kept at. One of the FBI agent's who is at the scene say's 'there is no sign to who the shooter is and no clues to go on except a bullet.' With that said do you think the killer will get away?- **'Damn right I will' **-We will be back with you with more information later. Reporting to you live on-**

I tuned out the rest 'cause I was immediately thinking, '_good, nothing to go on and the missing girls will be found, all_ _went according to plan. I will pick up the money later tonight, not that I need it'_It was true I have enough to last a life time over.

I continued making breakfast, after eating and then washing everything I used, I left the kitchen and was just about to head upstairs to listen to music when the door bell rang.

'_Who the hell could that be?'_

"I'm coming!' I shouted already thinking of a strategy to fight if need be. I unlocked the door, opening it slowly, but before I knew it, it swung all the way open, pushing me back. "Shit." I said after I was pushed in the living room by the force of the door opening.

They came in the living room and I was finally able to see how many there were "Fuck." There were four guys dressed in black shirts, black jeans, black boots' and black goggle looking sun glasses, holding guns.

Before I could get my Glock out, one of them had their arms around me, I kneed him in the balls then punched his face, he fell on his back with a grunt clutching his nose in one hand and balls in the other.

Again before I could get my Glock, a set of hands grab me from behind throwing a arm across my shoulders, locking in place while the other over my mouth, with some kind of damp cloth and two more hands holding my feet. I kicked the guy holding my feet's face and was starting to feel a little dizzy. Then I realized what the cloth was for '_mother fucker he's trying to make me pass out'_I got out of the guy holding my feet's grip and elbowed the guy behind me four times and then spun around and punched his face, he fell back ways.

Before the other one got a chance, I was at the other side of the living room, my back to the hall way leading to the kitchen and my Glock to their faces "Hands where I can see them!" I yelled, they all raised their hands in front of them "Now who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want!?" they were silent and looking at me like I was some kind of crazy animal that escaped its cage '_bastards, I'll show them, come in my house, attack me, and wont explain' _

But before I could, someone behind me jumped on my hands and held them down, while someone else held another damp cloth to my face, as I screamed and shouted at them to get off me.

Then the first two jumped to help the guy pin my hands to the ground, knocking my Glock away, while the other two held my legs cause, I was still struggling '_Sneaky cocksuckers had two guys go around back. Just had to let your guard down now, didn't you Isabella'_ I scolded myself and after a few moments that's all I remembered, as my body fell still and before I was wheeled away into darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** Just 'cause Alice doesn't swear much doesn't mean the others don't too.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMER: I do not own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer owns it all. **

* * *

Chapter three Emmet McCarthy

EmPOV

ooo

"_Mimi, now I want you to do taegeuk eight." I told her and she nodded once to say she heard me. Mimi had done taegeuk one to seven in front of the Taekwondo Grand Master who grades you. I'm an Eighth Degree Master __Black Belt, which is totally awesome._

_Mimi is a Red and Black Belt, the color Belt that comes before the First Novice Black Belt, which is cool for her age. To get to First Black you have to memorize sequence eight, Taegeuk one to eight and win a sparring competition and then bang, GM gives your Master a black belt to give to you. _

_I still remember when I got my taekwondo black belt,** ''I was nine and I had just won the sparring competition, GM walked up to my Master and gave him something, then they both bowed. Then Master walked up to me and bowed, I bowed in return and that's when, he gave me my black belt and told me 'I am proud of you and proud to call you my student. Remember and do not forget what I have taught you, some day it will come in handy.'" **And I've carried his words of wisdom every day of my life after that._

_I plan to tell Mimi exactly that when she passes her test. She just finished doing taegeuk eight and I told her to take a sip of water before coming back here to get ready for the sparring competition, she has next. "Okay, remember to dodge the other kids kicks then strike right after."_

_She laughed "Don't worry Master, I'll kick her ass all the way to England and she won't even see it coming," She said and started to get ready._

_Yeah, she picked up her bad ass words from me, after training with me, you're gonna, and I'm afraid to say, I'm not ashamed of it, I mean what's cooler then a twelve year old swearing._

"_I know I'm sorry, I'm just so frecking nervous." I said as I wiped my hands on dobok uniform pants I was wearing. "I know there's no need to be, 'cause we all know how good you kick ass, but I just can't fucking help it. Now go out there and earn yourself a Black Belt."_

"_I will Master, I'll make proud of me." She said and was off to spar and I just stand there shaking my head, with a small smile on my face._

_There was no need for her to try and make me proud 'cause, I was already really proud of her. She just needed to do this for herself. That day, I gave Mimi her Black Belt and repeated my Masters words. It wasn't the first time I said them to a student and it wasn't the last._

_ooo_

I came out of my memory as my phone rang on the timer. I stopped punching the punching bag, took off and threw my gloves in my duffle bag, turned the timer off, picked up my bag and was off to the showers in the gym I was in.

Not only am I a Master in Taekwondo but also Karate, Boxing, Kick Boxing, Kung Fu, Jiu-Jitsu, Akido, Schwing, Sambo, Wrestling, hell even Sword Fighting and a whole lot more and I teach some of these techniques to younglings as a master.

But currently I'm on a break, its real fun to teach the way of fighting to the little kids in Beijing, but I need a break once in a while, although I still workout.

I walked out of the gym showers dressed in a grey sweater with the sleeves pulled up, dark blue jeans, base ball cap on backwards and a black watch then exited the gym.

On my walk back to my penthouse I stopped at my favorite food stall, Kim's Noodles and ordered my favorite dish, Chilli Chicken Ramen to go. It's the best damn thing I've ever tasted so far, so it's officially my favorite food.

I got to my pent house and set the food on the coffee table in front of the TV, ran to the kitchen to get a spoon and fork cause, I can't for the life of me use the chop sticks, ran back and started eating heaven, while watching some worldwide news.

**This just in, Kyle Alverez, owner of Club Alverez Brews, was found dead earlier, in Chicago, Logan Square, in an alley. Cause of death, was a bullet to the head, there is no sign of struggle so it was instant death for Mr. Alverez, but what was found in his briefcase is what is most shocking, all the evidence the police lacked in court a few months ago. There were many types of drugs, a few files to the missing girls, and coordination to an area which is believed to be where the girls are hopefully being kept at. One of the FBI agent's who is at the scene say's 'there is no sign to who the shooter is and no clues to go on except a bullet.' With that said do you think the killer will get away? We'll get back to you with more on the story later. Reporting to you live on-**

What's wrong with the people of this century, this crazy idiot, doing hell knows what with drugs and some psycho killer, killing people. I'm not saying this, Alverez character doesn't deserve it, I'm saying that no one should be going around playing grim reaper.

I changed channel to a talk show and continued eating. After cleaning up the take out and turning off all the lights I got in bed dreaming of old memories.

xxxxx

One Day Later

I had my shirt off and was in brown shorts, barefoot, knuckles taped and was standing at one side of a fighting ring. The crowd around was cheering, booing and just making noise, as I stood in a fighting position, facing a guy with blond hair, who looked similar to me, just with a little less in muscle.

I was at a warehouse just outside of Beijing, it's the make use fight club for the night. A fight club is where a bunch of people come to a certain area and fight each other. I go to them at least once a week, I even got a name for myself 'The EmBear' yeah, cool I know. This was my last fight for the night, before I grabbed the money I made, which was a lot, and headed home.

"Start!" the make shift ref said.

I waited for BB, aka blond boy, to come and take a whack first. As BB threw a punch aiming for my face, I quickly blocked it and punched him in the gut then jumping back. BB grunted in pain then charged at me, aiming to throw me over his shoulder and for me to land flat on my back. I snorted, sorry not happening.

I side stepped BB then elbowed him in the middle of his back, the crowd laughed as he face planked not expecting I'd move and hit him in the back, I chuckled along with them. When BB got up he was red faced with embarrassment walked slowly up to me and started to try and punch me like there was no tomorrow.

I blocked, dodged and counted every strike with my own. After a few minutes doing that, I used my knockout punch and he was out cold, poor guy didn't even see it coming.

The crowd cheered as I went to the sides and started high fiving random people, after a while I stopped and looked at BB as he started to sit up, I went over and stuck my hand out for him to take with a small sheepish smile on my face.

He looked up, brows together in confusion and suspicion, obviously he didn't expect me to come and help him up, well I am, 'cause am a fair sport even if said sport is illegal. He took my hand and I helped pull him up.

"Good fight BB." I said and shook his hand slightly.

"BB?" He questioned.

I grinded and explained "You see, I tend to give people I don't know nicknames, you for one was named BB, short for blond boy."

He just stared at me blankly and shook his head, like he didn't know what to make of me. I just laughed him off.

He shook his head and refocused his eyes on me, "Lee Sin, see you around." He said with a nod and walked away. But before he was of earshot "And it's The EmBear to you, Jet Lee!" I shouted back laughing.

My name is Emmett McCarthy, I'm 25 years old, I live in a penthouse in Beijing, I've been a lot of masters since I was ten, but I've been teaching since I was eighteen, this is my job and what I do, call me a Fighter.

I turned and went to pick up my money, put on my shirt and shoes then drove home in my grey jeep. I have been drinking but don't worry I'm one of those drunks that drive better 'cause I'm drunk. Before reaching home I ordered my favorite dish and a few side snakes at my favorite stall.

I was at home, just got my spoon and fork and turned on the worldwide news then started eating.

" **-in the basement of his home. One of the MI5 agent's on the case, stated that ' Mr. Landis looked to be torched some time, before the killer finally finished him off with a bullet to the heart and two more to the head. ' And with that it looks like there was no mercy for Mr. Landis. Another MI5 agent said, 'that there was a door to a room, that was usually hidden behind the book shelf, in the basement left open. The room appeared to be an office of sorts, there was a work table at the back of the room with documents and papers on the table and in the draws. There were also boxes to the right and left of the room, on the right, were boxes full of drugs and on the left, was a few boxes full of guns.' Turns out Mr. Mark Landis was not only a clubs and casino owner but a gun and drug dealer as well. We will be back with you with more information later. Reporting to you live on-"**

Again, I've said it once and I'll say it again, what's wrong with the people of this century, this motherfucker, dealing guns and drugs and another psycho killer, killing people. Once again, no one should be playing grim reaper. I didn't even bother to clean up when I was finished and went to bed.

xxxxx

One Day Later

I woke up late in the afternoon, around 3:00PM, to the sun burning out my face _'now I know what vampires feel like'_ I though then groaned, my head hurt like hell, it felt like a million people slamming jack hammers in my head while laughing their ass off. Fuckers. I got up, got to my bathroom brushed my teeth, got dressed in black shorts grey shirt, baseball cap on front ways and dark ray bands and the trainers with a tick on them.

Went to the kitchen got some cereal and was off to the gym. I walked out the gym around 8:30PM 'cause I got up late, dressed in black jeans, blue sweater, cap and watch. As looked up and down the street, to my right I noticed a guy who was almost same size as me, in a black hoodie, blue jeans and dress shoes looking at me and I knew immediately, that something was off.

I turned and started heading the other direction as I did I heard footsteps behind me it didn't take a genius to figure out he was following me. I walked down the street for a few minutes hoping I was wrong, no such luck, there was another guy, identical to the one behind me, leaning against the wall in front of me so I quickly turned in to a alley way, walked a few steps in to find another two blocking my way.

I turned back to see the first two behind me. "Cornered, shit should of seen this coming." I whispered to myself then spoke louder "Look, what do-" I stopped mid sentence to a sharp pain to my neck. I started feeling dizzy as my hand went to my neck and pulled out a dart looking stick of metal "What?" I asked then fell to the ground _'Who the fuck are these guys'_ was the last thought I had then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMER: I do not own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

Chapter four Rosalie Hale

RPOV

I woke up at 8:00AM, had two bowls of cereal, got dressed in red tank top and hoodie, yellow mini shorts and trainers with the pyramid looking symbol on it, grabbed a bottle of water from the cupboard and went to start my two mile jog.

When I got back to my apartment it was 9:30AM, I took a shower, dressed in black mini short, red halter top, red heels, brushed and curled my hair, did smoky black, eye shadow, deep red lips, and a hint of blush then was off to work.

I own a car shop 'Auto and Upgrades.' I fix broken cars, add new upgrades, build and remake cars to improve the way it runs or just make them look sexier. Business is slow but I get a new car to play with almost every two weeks. No need to worry about money, once I do the job I get paid a hell lot, because the results are spectacular.

Just yesterday came in a now new client of mine.

_ooo_

_I was reading my Playboy magazine when I heard a throat clear I looked up to see a guy in a suit holding a briefcase standing at the counter "Sorry didn't hear you come in. Welcome 'Auto and Upgrades.' What may I do that's best for your car?"_

"_I would like you to add a few… things to the two black SUV outside." He said with his European accent._

"_Sure, I have GPS's, TV's, sound systems, neon lights, body ki-" I was cut off by him._

"_Weapons." He said._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked him in confusion and stared at him like he was crazy for a while, but his expression remained the same, so then, I smirked if he knows I do weapons then he's in deep and for real, rarely anyone knew I do weapons._

"_So then, what will it be?" I raised an eyebrow._

_He smiled "A __M60E4 / Mk.43 mod.1 machine gun on both sides of each car, bullet proof windows and tires. How long until that can be done?"_

"_Right," I said writing it down "I can get that done in three days, will that be all?"_

"_Yes, I will be back in three days, thank you." He said. _

_Before he turned I said "Your welcome Mister…"_

"_Rosso."_

"_Mister Rosso." I said with a nod and he left, then I started working on his cars because I had nothing else to do._

_When I got home I did a cover check on Mister Rosso and found out his full name is Alberto Rosso and he's working for a guy who has been accused of being a mob boss to many times not to be, but no real evidence to put him away with and that's all I could find really, after that I was bored so I turned on the news._

**_-in the basement of his home. One of the _MI5 agent's_ stated that ' Mr. Landis looked to be torched some time, before the killer finally finished him off with a bullet to the heart and two more to the head. ' And with that it looks like there was no mercy for Mr. Landis. Another _MI5 agent_ said, 'that there was a door to a room, that was usually hidden behind the book shelf, in the basement left open. The room appeared to be an office of sorts, there was a work table at the back of the room with documents and papers on the table and in the draws. There were also boxes to the right and left of the room, on the right, were boxes full of drugs and on the left, was a few boxes full of guns.' Turns out Mr. Mark Landis was not only a clubs and casino owner but a gun and drug dealer as well. We will be back with you with more information later. Reporting to you live on-_**

"_Someone died, big whop." I turned off the TV and went to bed._

_ooo_

When I'm at work and there's nothing to do, I start to upgrade my own cars. I own a red BMW 3 with the performance packages I made myself, black Lamborghini with a big red stripe up the front all the way down to the back and a grey Aston Martin Vanquish.

But today, I worked on those SUV's again today and before I knew it, it was all ready 5:00PM and I was finished with the cars. I locked up, got in my Vanquish and went to get dinner because I can't cook for shit.

When I got to the restaurant, the jackass host was starring at my boobs like they were on display at an art museum, then when his hand twitched, I snapped "Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer!" he immediately looked down with a blush and mumbled an apology then quickly lead me to my table and walked away without another glance.

I ordered my usual and ate, when I was done, I left enough money to pay for the food and still have a big tip and walked out glaring at the host who was looking at his shoes.

I arrived home and walked straight to the shower where I shampooed, conditioned, and brushed, didn't shave because I waxed three days earlier. I got dressed in net stockings, thong and no bra, knee high black heel boots, black mini skirt, red halter top with no back, silver belt, necklace, earrings and bracelet, red nails, hair done up behind my head but still flowing down my back and redid my makeup similar to earlier only with red eye shadow. I know, I look like a skanky slut, but this is what you wear to where I'm going.

I got in my Vanquish and drove to the area where they were having the meet. There were people and cars everywhere I drove to my saved spot got out and walked over to the pink/purple car next to me and stood in front of it.

Sitting on the hood of the pink/purple car the owner said "Hey Bitch, so you did decide to show up."

"Yeah, because I can't let you win both the race and the biggest Slut competition." I replied.

Then after a moment of silence we both started laughing our asses off. You see, Carla and I were like that when we first met because, we both thought the other was a skanky-slutty-whore-barbie-blond-bimbo-bitch, **(A/N: no offence to blondes) **but once we got to know each other we had a lot more in common then we first thought and have been sorta friends since. We talked a bit before we had to line up for the race.

Yes, race, I street race, right here in Italy and I'm one of the VIP's here in racing because I always end up top three.

I lost first place to Brian Earl or something other and won second place and Carla won third. I got my money, went home put the money in my safe and went bed.

My name is Rosalie Hale, I'm 23 years old, I live in a apartment in Italy, I've been racing and fixing cars since sixteen, but got a business at nineteen, this is my job and what I do, so call me a Street racer.

xxxxx

One Day Later

I woke up did what I usually do in the morning then got dresses in blue jeans, yellow tee-shirt and yellow heels, hair up in a pony tail and no makeup.

When I got to work I double checked the SUV's before working on my BMW3 waiting for Mr. Alberto Rosso.

He arrived at 4:00PM, dressed in another suit with a bigger brief case than last time.

"Welcome back Mr. Rosso." I greeted politely.

He smiled "Hello, Miss Hale, I trust you have completed your work?"

"Yes, I have, it'll be twenty-five thousand and if you understand I will only accept cash." I said slowly.

"Of course, with your excellent work I wouldn't have expected anything less and for a tip for having it done so quickly I will pay thirty thousand in cash right now." He said as he lifted the briefcase on the table and opened it then turned it to me. It was full of one hundred dollar bills.

I stared at him then the briefcase then back at him wide eyed for a moment, then put on a small smile "Thank you." I said still somewhat surprised.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Um your car's out back and come back if you need anything else for your car." I said.

"I certainly will Miss Hale." He said turned and left.

I spent the next hour of work counting the money and making sure it's legit, it was real and exactly thirty thousand. I locked up and went for dinner, when I got home, I went to my safe and put the money in it, got showered and dressed in red boy shorts, grey tank and black hoodie.

Went to the kitchen and got some ice cream sat on the couch with my feet folded under me and turned on the news.

**A five million dollar painting was stolen yesterday, the Thief had glitched the camera's and was not caught on tape. Interpol are still working on the case-**

Not in the mood for that crap so I turned on the weather news.

After finding out that Italy was going to be sunny for the week I cleaned up the ice cream and headed to bed.

I lay down on my bed, flat on my back with my eyes closed, then felt a number of hands on me, two holding my legs down, two holding one arm down another two holding my other arm, one holding a cloth to my face and one other holding my head down as I screamed, kicked, wiggled and struggled against them with no avail _'Who are these people and what do they want with me'_ I though and after a few minutes that's all I remembered before I slowly stopped struggling and fell into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope no blondes or anyone for that matter takes offence in what was said above cause none was intended and CONGRATS to those who guessed that Rose was the Street racer. Two more POV's until i get on with the story, try giving me some ideas on how to write the two remaining guys POV's in reviews ^_^. **


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMER: I do not own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer owns it all**.

* * *

Chapter five Jasper Whitlock

JPOV

_ooo_

_I walked around the corner like I owned the place, to find the painting I want, hanging on the wall at the end of the 'empty hallway', or to the naked eye would think so. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a packet of talc and threw the powder towards the 'empty hallway', a second later appeared green laser alarms everywhere._

_I was wearing a turtle neck long sleeve black shirt, black chino's, sneakers, gloves, back pack carrying a few necessities and a black container. I threw my bag and the container over to the other side of the laser field._

_My task, get to the side without touching any of them, piece of cake. I walked over to them and started bending, twisting, turning, crawling, and stretching like a cheerleader to get to the other side, at one point I'm doing a hand stand the next I'm playing 'how low can you go', ten minutes later I was standing in front of the painting taking out the required equipment to take the painting. _

_Fifteen minutes of disabling alarms and unscrewing screws later, I placed the painting in the container closing it properly before throwing it and my bag back over the laser field, got over myself, then made my way out the building the same way I came in, through the air vents. Blue prints are easy to find if you look in the right places, and I've memorized it, so, I got out quick and undetected._

_Once out on the street I walked casually to a Ducati 999 climbed on it and was zooming off in the night air._

_My name is Jasper Whitlock, I live in a house in Toulouse, I'm 24 years old, I started stealing priceless paintings since twenty, so, I've been doing this for four years, this is what I do, so you can name me as a thief._

_ooo_

That was last night. I wake up this morning to see the news report and get..

"**A three point eight million euro painting was stolen yesterday, the Thief had glitched the camera's and was not caught on tape. Interpol are still working on the case and won't reveal more information about the painting that was stolen in the place where security was supposed to be the most tightest. In other news-"**

There's been better reports but I guess they want to keep it under raps. Who wouldn't, when you try to keep something from being stolen using the 'tightest security' and it still gets stolen.

I get out of bed and change to a grey t-shirt, blue track bottoms and chucks and start my two mile run to the gym and start pumping iron for a hour then two miles back to my house on my way there I waved to Mrs. Pascal just like every morning, she looked up from the paper she was reading when she heard me and smiled, she was sitting on the bench across the street from her house, how she got there was a mystery to me, poor old thing was living all alone and looked like she should be in a wheelchair.

I got home and had a bowl of cereal and some toast then went to shower I got out and got dressed in red sweater, dark blue jeans and sneakers. I walked out the bed room and went to key and number pad beside the basement door inserted the key and password and walked in, whistling a random tune.

In this room is where I hang the paintings that I keep and where I check the paintings to see if it's the real one or a duplicate.

The painting I stole last night was of horses. On the right was a black horse with a white diamond like shape on its forehead and on the left was a pure white one with a black diamond like shape on its forehead, both of them in mid sprint. The painting's called Yin and Yang.

In the middle of the room was a glass table with white lights under it. The painting was laid out in the middle of the table so I picked up the magnifying glass and check it.

After about ten minutes of searching and finding nothing that would indicate it was a fake, I declared it legit and since it was a very nice picture that would normally catch my eye anywhere I saw it, I decided to keep it.

I framed it in one of my specially made frames, so if someone were to try and steal it, it would be a lot harder then when I stoale it and hung it next to the cow boy riding a brown horse, about to sling a rope on to white horse.

After I was done down there I walked out made sure it was locked behind me and filled my day strategizing for my next heist in two weeks. Before I knew it, it was late past 11:00PM, I got three pieces of bread to eat 'cause I was hungry, then I stripped to my boxers and fell on my all of a sudden, very comfy bed.

I rolled over so I was starring at the ceiling, _'being a thief is getting kind of boring, now a day's it's getting too easy, I think I might go on a vacation sometime soon to get away from it all, I wonder' _I fell asleep thinking of places I could go to and things I could do.

xxxxx

One Day Later

I got out of bed and washed my face to wake myself up, put on a black t-shirt, grey tracks and a random pair of chucks and started my two mile run, decided to skip the gym and headed back, Mrs. Pascal wasn't sitting on the bench, well, I was early on my return home.

When I got home, I was still thinking about having a vacation as I made some pancakes 'cause I didn't eat much yesterday and I was starving.

When I finished eating and putting everything in the dishwasher, I showered and got dressed in a light blue dress shirt, jeans and sneakers. I planned to go take a walk in park to clear my head a little.

I got to the door put on my jacket and walked out the door, as I did I felt something pierce my neck, my hand flew up to the spot at my neck that was in a little pain to feel something like a pencil, I pulled it out to get a better look at it, feeling dizzy. It was silver and had a needle at one end. "What the?" I said to myself.

Then I realized what it was and looked up to see four men dressed in long sleeve black shirts, black jeans, dress shoes, casually leaning against a black van across the road. One was holding a tranq gun. I fell to the ground and into darkness thinking 'I wonder what they want and who are they working for?'

* * *

**A/N: Read Please:**

**1. I know short chapter but I didn't think of much that would fit so whatever.**

**B. I hope I didn't disappoint making Jasper the thief and Edward the other hitman. CONGRATS to those who guessed right and Edward's gotta be the hitman so he and Bella can compete fairly later on in... *****covers mouth with hands wide eyed* **oops, wasn't suppose to say that.  


**III. I'll update the next chapter ether tomorrow or the day after. After the next chapter I'll be updating once a week, twice if your lucky.  
**

**4. I don't plan to stop writing this story anytime soon, but I can't promise all updates will always be precise, so don't panic and march up to my front door with fire torches, knives and pitchforks if I'm a bit late.  
**

**E. Forgive me if I have or will make any mistakes in grammar or spelling, I'm not exactly an all A student and I might be looking for a Beta Reader.  
**

**VI. Your reviews make me smile :) (^_^) .  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAMER: I do not own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer owns it all**.

* * *

Chapter six Edward Cullen

EPOV

I punched him again "You need to tell me where the hell the rest of the fucking money is Mark!" I said, and punched him again. We were in the basement of his home, he was sitting in a wooden chair, hands tied behind him to the chair, he had a blooded up face from me punching him, shirt torn and barely there and was covered in slices I put there to get the info I need. I was dressed in a grey shirt, dark blue jeans and sneakers all with a bit of blood on them.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened, just stop hitting me!" he shouted, I stopped and wiped my blood covered hands on a damp cloth then threw it back on the table behind me. I pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a drag.

"If I got the bloody information I need from you from the start, I wouldn't be doing this." That was true, I don't like torturing people "Give me the answer." I said straddling my own wooden chair in front of him I blew smoke in his face.

He looked longingly at my smoke for a second then started "It was just a big fuck up, Dean was suppose to get paid by some chump who ordered a load of it but didn't, 'cause the chump changed his mind, so Dean couldn't pay Jim and Jim couldn't pay me so I couldn't pay Mr. Hawkens." He mumbled.

"So, you're telling me, that you don't have the money and never fucking did, huh." I stated, Mr. Hawkens is going to be pissed. When I finished my smoke I stepped on it to put it out then picked it up and put it in my pocket. Can't leave any evidence that could lead to me.

"Now back to my first question, tell me where you're keeping everything?" so I can finish this.

He didn't answer so I stood up pushed the chair out of my way, picked up the carving knife I used on him earlier and sliced his arms three more times. I drowned out his screams and asked again "Where are you keeping everything?" he still didn't answer.

I would continue slicing him until he answered, so when I was dragging the knife down his chest when he finally screamed "Behind the book shelf… there's a door… a door... through the door… that's where everything is." He said between pants.

"See that wasn't hard, was it Mark." I said as I wiped my blood covered hands again.

I pulled out a pair of gloves from my pocket, put them on and walked over to the book shelf, I put my hands on the side and pushed it out of the way and saw a grey door and a number pad. "What the number Mark?" I asked. He didn't answer so I shouted "Mark!"

"One, three, five, five, nine, seven."

I typed the numbers in, the red light turned green and there was a lock sound, I opened the door and walked in.

There were boxes on both sides of the room and a work desk in the back of the room, that's all I needed. I walked back out of the room and stood in front of Mark, pulled off the gloves and put them back in my pocket. I pulled out a handgun with a silencer from the back of my jeans.

"W.. wh.. what are you doing I told you everything you wanted to know." He said then started screaming he didn't want to die.

"Good bye, Mark Landis." I said then shot him once in the heart and two in the head. What I said earlier was the truth I don't like torturing people but it doesn't make me hesitate to pull the trigger or stop me from doing the job.

I put my gun in the back of my jeans, walked back up stairs and into the nearest bathroom. I washed my hands and wiped my face made sure there was no more blood there, made sure to wipe where I touched and went back to the basement.

I picked up the cloth and stuffed it in my pocket and cleaned any evidence that could lead to me. Once I got to the front door I put on my black jean jacket that I hung there when I first arrived and walked out the house and into the night air, walked across the street and got in the back of the black van.

My name is Edward Cullen, I'm 24 years old, I've been doing this for six years for whoever will hire me all around the UK, right now I'm in Bristol, this is my job, call me a hitman.

In the back of the van was the guy I'm suppose to tell all the info I got from Mark too, so I sat across from him, lit a smoke and started telling him what I know.

"Good job." He said once I finished then he passed me a brief case. I opened it to find it full of money then I raised an eyebrow at him. "Three point one million pounds." He answered my unspoken question.

I nodded 'cause I've worked for Mr. Hawkens before and that was a decent payment, wouldn't expect anything less of him being a man of his word.

The van fell in silence and I lit another smoke, a few minutes later the van stopped, at where I imagine would be a few miles away from where I told them to drop me off and where I told them to drop me off, was a few miles from where I actually live so basically, I have a very long walk ahead of me.

As I opened the van door, what's-his-name said "Good night Mr. Cullen." I didn't respond as I jumped out the van holding the brief case and slammed the door shut and started walking in the direction that leads to where live.

Yes where I live, not home, I don't have a home 'cause I'm always moving. I was walking down a street then turned into an alley I knew would be a shortcut back to the apartment building.

Once I got back to my apartment I went to the closet in there, there was a drawer I put the brief case in there then went straight for the bathroom. I showered then put on boxers and a black shirt and went bed.

xxxxx

One Day Later

I woke up got dressed in a light blue dress shirt, black jeans and sneakers', put my handgun in the back of my jeans, messed with my hair for twenty minutes before giving up went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, sat on the couch put my feet up on the coffee table and turned on the news while drinking the water.

**_-in the basement of his home. One of the _MI5 agent's_ stated that ' Mr. Landis looked to be tortured for some time, before the killer finally finished him off with a bullet to the heart and two more to the head. ' And with that it looks like there was no mercy for Mr. Landis. Another _MI5 agent_ said, 'that there was a door to a room, that was usually hidden behind the book shelf, in the basement left open. The room appeared to be an office of sorts, there was a work table at the back of the room with documents and papers on the table and in the draws. There were also boxes to the right and left of the room, on the right, were boxes full of drugs and on the left, was a few boxes full of guns.' Turns out Mr. Mark Landis was not only a clubs and casino owner but a gun and drug dealer as well. We will be back with you with more information later. Reporting to you live on-_**

Whatever, heard it all before, I got up went to the closet, pulled out and put on a grey pea coat, grabbed my wallet and the keys to my silver Volvo and made my way down to the parking lot. I got in my car and started driving to the café I go to every morning.

Now I'm not really a car person, I don't mind them but I like motorbikes better. I just racked my Kawasaki z800 though and I'm planning to get a Harley Davidson night rod sometime soon but for now, the Volvo will have to do.

I parked my car across the street, got out and walked in the café. There was no line so I walked right up to the counter. "The usual Edward?" a woman with grey hair wearing glasses also known as Dorri asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

I come here every day and order the same thing every time, barely anyone ever comes here so this place is fine with me. She came back with my order and gave me a big smile, sometimes I swear she has a crush on me. Eww. I might be a little bit of a manwhore but I still have style.

I paid for the food and took the tray of eggs, chips, bacon, tea and walked to the back of the shop to the farthest table to eat. Once I finished I got back in my car and drove back to the apartment.

I got in, took off my coat, sat on the couch, stared at the ceiling and counted down from 5000 in Italian once I finished I thought _"Fucking hell I need something to do'_ thenI decided to go to the library by foot to past the time.

I put my coat back on and started my walk to the library. I got there and started reading my favorites, before I knew it, it was past 8:00 PM and I was hungry so I put the book I was reading back and was walking down the street, I turned and was going through the alley that was the shortcut back.

But then there were two guys standing in front of me, I turned my head and there were three more guys standing behind me, I sighed 'Wrong person to try and mug, hhhmm, _if I could get my gun out, I could just walk away, huh but since I can't, looks like I'm gonna have to fight'_ I thought.

"Look just give us what you have and we can all go home safely." The first guy said.

I turned back to look at him "Not gonna happen." I said.

Then I walked up to the first guy and gave him a punch that would knock him out, turned and side kicked the second guy's head, he fell head first onto a dumpster then slumped to the ground. _'Maybe I should cut back on the force I use' _I thought when the guy didn't move or roll over in pain.

I looked back to the three guys behind me, and found they looked a little reluctant to fight me, I smirked then cracked my knuckles, they all flinched then started to circle me. One guy came at me aiming to punch me in the face, I grabbed his fist then twisted it, there was a crack then he spun over and I shoved him into the guy next to him. They both hit the wall and slumped to the ground.

I turned to look at the last guy, he had his fists up staring wide eyed at his friends then back at me, I cracked my neck and he was running back out the alley. I chuckled then continued walking back to my apartment.

I got back and ordered an everything pizza then had a shower, got dressed in a black sweater, beige shorts and red sneakers. By the time I finished getting dressed the pizza had arrived. I paid the guy, went to the kitchen and got a few beers and brought them and the pizza to the coffee table so I could watch a new watch action movie that had just come out.

'_If only they knew how much of that could be real, they'd have a heart _attack' I thought when it finished. After I was done eating and had everything cleaned up, I went straight to bed.

xxxxx

One Day Later

I'm dressed in a grey v-neck sweater, jeans and sneakers and walking out the gym after three hours of using the equipment. I got to my Volvo and started driving back to my apartment and I parked at my spot in the underground parking lot.

As I got out I felt a sharp pain at my neck but instead of seeing what it was I looked up searching the parking lot, at the farthest corner away from where I was, were three guys dressed in black and standing in front of a black van. "Shit." I said. _'Who are they?'._

I turned around and got back in the Volvo feeling dizzy "Fucking hell." I said then ripped the tranq bullet out of my neck and started searching for my gun as my eyelids keep getting heavier "Dammit." I said before falling into darkness. _'If Mr. Hawkens ratted me out, I'm gonna break out of fucking prison, and bloody kill him with my own damn hands' _was my last thought.

* * *

**A/N: Read:  
**

**1. That will be the last update until next week so I hoped you liked it.  
**

**B. The chapters will be getting longer from now on.**

**III. It'll just be EPOV, BPOV and maybe just a hint of the others, when i feel like it.  
**

**4. I love the reviews you guys give me. :D .  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAMER: I do not own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

***Blows dust off key board* hello anybody still there. My excuse for not updating till now will be at the bottom. You may read.**

* * *

Chapter seven New Team

BPOV

I woke up on a bed dressed in a white jumpsuit and chucks, in a room made of three brick walls, a metal wall and no windows or doors, strange, in the corner of the room was a toilet, a shower, a mirror that looked like it was attached to a cupboard and a sink, beside the sink was a plastic curtain that covers the shower and toilet. There was heater in the room but no camera's. There were switches on the wall and I guessed it would turn off the lights. There was a table next to the bed with a clock on it, it was 10:15 AM.

On two of the brick walls across each other, there were something like a square hole, I walked over to one, to see, it was a squareish hole but at the back there was a metal wall or fence with very little holes in it tried to push it to see if it would move, but it wouldn't "Damn." I said disappointedly as I punched it.

"Hello, who's there?" said a girly like voice coming through the fence thing I just punched.

"Hello?" I said.

"Did you just wake up?" The girly voice asked.

"Yeah, where am I?" I asked.

"I don't know I woke up here yesterday." She answered as she did I sat up and leaned against the wall, pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my hands around myself.

There was a moment of silence before I asked "Were you attacked too?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

We fell into silence for a while until she broke it "Well, we don't know how long we'll be here, so, my name is Alice, I'm 22, 4'8, I have short really spiky black hair, have no friends, I live.. well, used to live in New York. What about you?"

I was silent for a second as I tried to picture her then laughed, I haven't laughed like that in a long time but it was just so funny, when I imagined her she looked like a pixie. I guess I should make the best of my time here anyway.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Alice asked curiously.

"Nothing, sorry, my name is Isabella, I'm 23, 5'4, I have waist length curly brown hair, have no friends and I used to live in Chicago." I paused "Since were both friendless, wanna be my friend?"

"You.. I.. you want to be my.. my friend?" She stuttered out.

"Sure why not?" I said.

"Wow I have a friend." she whispered and I bet I wasn't supposed to hear that "Sure I'll be your friend." She spoke louder.

We talked for an hour or two before my stomach decided it wanted to join the conversation, Alice laughed.

"What I'm hungry." I said to her.

When she stopped laughing she said "Don't worry Isabella. They leave a tray of food at breakfast, lunch and dinner every day and lunch should be here any second now." As soon as she finished talking there was a sound at the metal wall, then a slot about six inches high and twelve inches wide appeared on the wall.

I stood up to see what was in the slot, found a tray of food, not as much as I usually eat but it'll have to do, took it and went to sit at the wall I was at earlier "How did you do that?" I asked. '_She was directly on time, I wonder if she checked the clock and calculated how long it would be, hhmm'__._

"Um… I get these feelings that tell me stuff." hesitantly mumbled she answered.

"Cool, are they always right?"

"Uh… yeah, ninety-eight percent of the time but, Isabella, don't you think it's weird?"

She must of have had a lot people say she was a freak and that it was weird for her to be this insecure about herself "No, of course not, I think it's totally awesome, and those who would even think any less of you 'cause of it, are just jealous, stupid and mean." I wasn't lying, it was cool. "Oh and by the way, call me Bella, friends call me Bella, well used to." I mumbled the last part.

I think I left her speechless 'cause she didn't respond. I decided to eat while she was still silent over it and saw a note I didn't notice before, on the tray.

"Hey, Alice, I got a note." I said

"I had one too yesterday, it said 'You're better off if you eat'. What does yours say?"

"The same." Well the food doesn't look poisoned, so I took a bite out of it, doesn't taste poisoned ether. I guess it's good to eat then.

"Do you think they're keeping us here for the hunger games or something like that?" she tried to ask jokingly but I heard it in her voice, she was scared.

"Don't know but if it is, then I'll be teaming with you, I'll protect you no matter what, besides wouldn't it be cool if we were on TV?." I don't know why I tried to reassure her and lighten up the mood. I didn't know why, I didn't want her to be scared either. I guess I really like Alice and her personality and thats rare for me. Which means I would protect her no matter what.

"Yeah and if they expect me to were this ugly white jumpsuit on TV then they have got another thing coming." She said, I smiled then started to eat.

"Do we get a change of clothes or do we shower and put these back on?" I said while still chewing on food.

"Bella, chew, swallow then talk, okay." She told me.

"Yeah yeah, do we or not?" I was still chewing.

"I'm not answering until you ask me properly."

"Come on."

"I said chew, swallow then talk, Isabella." She nearly growled.

So I finished chewing then said "There, you happy." Annoyed but still freaked she could sound so scary.

"Immensely so." She said in a victory voice.

I sighed "Do we get to change or not?" I asked.

"Yes we do, they give us a new jumpsuit along with the breakfast we get in the morning."

"Okay, now did you go to a manners school or something when you were little?" I teased.

And that how we spent the rest of the day, teasing, joking and having fun with each other, something I thought I could never have anywhere, let alone here. At the end of the day we were like siblings, although we both had secrets we weren't ready to tell, we were already close and I didn't know if it was a bad or a good thing.

xxxxx

One Day Later

I woke up in my bed to find breakfast and a change of clothes already in the slot and Alice still sleeping, so I had a shower, looked in the cupboard to find a hair brush, shampoo, other bathroom stuff and a few pairs of plain underwear. I got dressed, ate breakfast then sat on my bed waiting for Alice to wake up.

Alice woke up and we talked for the whole morning, we had lunch then started playing any random games we could, being in two separate rooms.

We ate dinner then started playing twenty questions. When 10:00 PM came I was tired I went to bed and I imagined Alice went bed too. I don't know if I actually heard it but I could've sworn I heard something in the middle of the night.

One Day Later

Me and Alice were just finishing lunch when she asked "Hey B, did you hear a noise last night."

"Yeah, I was wondering what that was."

"I heard one before I met you." She stated.

"So do you think it could be someone else?"

"I don't know, I only have one of these fence thingies in my room." She said then banged the fence a few times.

"You only have one but I have two, it's across the room from this one." I said looking over to the other side of the room, where the other fence was.

"Go see, go see, go see." She said getting excited.

"Okay fine, but I bet there still sleeping or I would of heard something." I said trying to calm her down.

I walked over to the other fence sat down and said "Hello, is someone there?" there was no respond so I tried again "Hello, anybody in that room?" I asked again a bit louder. I heard mumbling so I listened harder.

"-mom I'll be out in ten minutes." Said a sleepy voice then I heard a mattress noises.

I walked over to Alice and I's fence and sat down "There is defiantly someone there, it was a female like voice so I imagine it's a girl, but she's sleeping so I'm not going to disturb her. I'll explain to her what we know when she wakes up, until then let's think of what I'm going to say to her."

"Sure." She answered.

We talked until It was around 2:00 PM, 'cause that's when I started hearing noises then started hearing someone talking, I asked Alice and she could faintly hear it to. I sat down next to the girl's fence and knocked it three times.

"Hello, you awake yet?"

"What? Who are you? Where am I? Who brought me here?" She demanded in a panickish voice.

"I'll take that as a yes, I woke up here two days ago, don't know and don't know. In my room there's another one of these fence things and on the other side of that fence thing there's another girl who woke up here three days ago."

"Damn who the hell brought us here and what the fuck do they want?" She growled. Well looks like there not taking wimpy crybabies, that's good to know.

"My name is Isabella, I was from Chicago, I'm 5'4 and 23 years old, waist length curly brown hair and we're stuck here for god knows how long." I introduced myself.

"Rosalie, mid back length curly blond hair, 23 years old and 5'8, lived in Italy I guess, nice to meet you. Who's the other girl?" She responded immediately, well at least she doesn't think were the enemy.

"That's Alice, she's 22, 4'8, short really spiky black hair, from New York and has been my first best friend in a few years for the last two and a half days. If you speak loud enough she will hear you too."

But then Rosalie started laughing and I giggled along "You had a pictured of a pixie in your head didn't you?" I asked knowingly.

"Yeah-" She was cut off.

"What are you two laughing at over there, I want to know?" Alice shouted.

"Oh it's nothing Al," I said while moving to lie down on my bed with my hands under my head. "Rosalie meet Alice, Al meet Rosalie a 5'8, 23 year old, long haired blond from Italy." I introduced them.

"Just call me Rose, Isabella, Alice, Rosalie's a mouth full." She said.

"Fine, as long as you call me Bella." I replied. The name Bella is growing on me.

"I have a feeling were going to be great friends for a long time, I'm almost a hundred percent sure." Alice said

**(AN: I thought I might finish it here, but then**** decided to make a long chapter, to make up for my lack of update, so you may continue reading :P .)**

So we talked, joked, teased and played games for the rest of the day dinner came and went and before I knew it I was sleeping.

xxxxx

One Day Later

"Hey Sugar, when does Sugar think Cookie will wake up?" Alice asked.

"Sugar has no idea Cupcake, Sugar thinks Cookie's still sleeping like a baby." Rose responded.

"Cookie was sleeping until Cookie heard some really annoying foods talking to each other." I said. Let me explain, it was a game Alice came up with yesterday, we refer to ourselves as any type of food, so far were in the bakery, and you can only use the type of food in a conversation once, the first two not to refer to ourselves as food in any way loses.

"Yay, Muffin is happy that Flour is a wake, so now Muffin, Flour and Milk can play more games." She screamed still my pixie.

"Muffin must of forgot that Flour still has to eat breakfast and shower before Flour can play with Muffin and Milk." I said.

"So hurry up the fuck up the, get showered and eat then, Flour. Muffin and Milk are really fucking bored here." She said still as crude as ever.

It was a really weird and confusing day, with all the foods going around but it's the most fun I've had in years although I really want to get out of this place, I don't want to lose my baby sister and a best friend.

Rose and I are close but were still best friends, I'm much closer to Alice and she's more of the little sister I never had, then just a best friend, although we are, and I'm almost certain she thinks the same way, were more like sisters, even with what little time was spent here I wouldn't trade it for the world, 'cause I got a sister and a best friend out of it. Oh. My. God. I did not just think that. Did I? I did, dammit I'm going soft. Since fucking when did bad-ass-mean-killer Bella turn into touchy-sap-feelings-talker? _'Since you met them'_ a voice in my head whispered to me as I fell asleep.

xxxxx

One Day Later

Alice was blabering on about some fashionista being the best while Rose was disagreeing with her. Both of them being really really loud. thats why I'm awake now. It was 3:00 AM. Not good.

"Al, Rose," I said, but it looks like they couldn't hear me over themselves. I sighed, pissed off . "SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL BREAK DOWN THE FUCKING WALLS AND BURY YOU GUYS ALIVE!" I shouted. They were both quiet after that so I was able to get more sleep.

xxxxx

A Few Hours Later

I woke up around 8:30 AM and noticed the my girls weren't awake yet, idiots, who told them to stay up so late. I had a long shower and ate my breakfast slower then the usual morning, just when I put the demolished tray back into the slot where yesterday's clothes were, I heard a fruits name being called out.

"Alice, you awake?" I said

"Yeah." She answered.

"Well I think Rose is still asleep so we can't start playing anything yet." I stated.

"Oh ok... um... can Plump ask you something?" She said.

"You just did but sure you can asked another one." I teased.

"Uh... would you... um ... if we were," She sighed "never mind it was nothing" She tried to make it seem like nothing.

"Yeah right, what was it, don't try and brush it off, somethings bothering you, so tell me what it is." I demanded.

She sighed "Would you still be Peache's friend if we weren't locked up here?" She questioned.

Now that made me mad "Yeah, of course I would, do you think I'm your friend now just because were stuck here togather and I didn't have anyone else better to talk to, to have fun with so I just settled with you, please if I didn't like you from the start, I wouldn't have even bothered to talk with you, I wouldn't have said you were my best friend, I wouldn't consider you a sister. Of course I'll still be your friend if we weren't here, just you thinking that, insults me." I ranted.

"You... you see Chocolate bean as a sister?" She was crying now.

"A sister I never had but now do and not just cause were here, if I had met you anywhere else, soon enough I would have still seen you as the sister I see you now. I hope that get rids off all the doubts you have. Now where did all this come from?"

"Where not going to be here for much more longer and Coconut scared they'll take away Coconut's first real sisters. It's funny we haven't seen each other and haven't spent a long time togather and yet were already sisters." She giggled not crying anymore.

"Don't worry Al we'll see eachother soon they can't keep us locked up forever with no explaination, they should at least tell us why were here, so I guess your right we won't be in these rooms for much longer. Now go take a shower and cool off." I said.

"Shees, Orange thought you were Orange's sister , not Orange's mother." She fake grumbled.

"Still playing that name game huh?" I asked.

"Of course, just cause you lost, doesn't mean Grape did."

"Whatever." I said then walked over to Rose and I's fence and tapped it three times "You awake Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah, just finished breakfast and by the way Mango didn't hear it all but Mango heard that speach at the start, you mean it?" She asked.

"Yeah Rose, I did, although you're still my best friend now but soon enough, I'll be your big sis too, just wait a bit longer." Then I remembered "Al had feeling we wern't gonna be here much longer."

"What you mean were gonna get out?" she asked.

"Don't know." I answered.

She sighed "Lemon see's what track Walnut's mind was on, well we'll just have to wait and see. Bananna is gonna go take a shower now." she said and I laughed then went back to lie down on my bed.

An hour later we were playing this game where Alice says any word then I'm suppose to say the first word that comes to mind then Rose say's the first word that comes to mind then Alice and so on.

"Feelings." A

...

"Emotion." B

...

"Passion." R

...

"Red." A

...

"Blood." B

...

"Guns."R

...

"One Shot."A

...

"Death."B

...

"Killer."R

...

"Good."A

...

"Bad."B

...

"Life."R

...

"Lonely."A

...

"Friends."B

...

"Family."R

...

"You Guys."A

"Aww Alice." I said the same time Rose "Aww Almond."

"What its true, you Fruits are Almond's family now." Alice said.

Just as she finished talking there was a loud noise, I was off the bed and at high alert in seconds, I notice the metal wall was starting to lift, once it lifted all the way to the top the noise stoped then I asked "Hey guys just my wall or yours too?"

"Mine too." They both said. "What do you thinks over there?" Alice added. _'Well at least that games over. Thank god' _I thought

"Don't know but the only way to find out is to check, stay in your rooms, I'll take a look." I said.

I started walking towards where the metal wall use to be till I was out my room. I looked to the right of the new room there looked to be a real metal door there, to the right there were six chairs facing each other in a circle, in front of me there were another three metal walls. I turned around and there were two more entri ways next to the one I came out of, then it hit me.

"Alice, Rose you guys there, I think you can come out of your rooms." I said. _'This is it, I'm finally gonna see them'_ I thought.

I looked to the room to the left of mine and out came what looked to be a 19 year old collage girl with forest green eyes and flat black hair. What came of the other room as a frecking greek godess with light baby blue eyes, blond hair with natural curls. I was wide eyed looking back and fourth between them like I was watching a ping-pong match, they were both doing the same.

Finaly when I snapped out of my daze, I pointed at the school girl and said "Your Alice?" she nodded in response, then I pointed to the supermodel with my other hand and said "And your Rose?" she nodded in response and I let out a chuckle. "Well its nice to officially meet you guys, I'm Bella." I said and just like that the tension was brocken.

"That's not fair, you look hot in the jumpsuit Rose, you didn't tell me you could pull off any damn outfit."Alice whined, there's that pixie I know so well.

"Yeah, well, you said you were 22, not fucking 18." Rose argued just as I expected.

"What are you saying, I am 22." She argued back but we don't have time for this.

"Enough of this, we need to figure out why the let us out in the first place." That shut them up.

Rose and I walked up to the metal door that I saw earlier, she tried the handle and it wouldn't open, but I wasn't giving up so easily.

Rose was saying "Well it looks like it's lo-" but I cut her off when one of my most powerful kicks hit the metal door but enstead off opening like I had originally planed, it nearly broke my foot. "Shit, fucking hell, damn that fucking hurts!" I said falling to the ground clutching my ankle.

"Bella are you alright let me see." Alice gasped while Rose was saying "Really Bella, what were you thinking." She sighed.

"Don't worry Alice I'm fine, I've had worst." I said after a few minutes and stood up and walked over to my room to lean against the wall "It'll proberly just leave a bruise." I said and also noticed a very large dent in the door.

"Yeah and you act like it's nothing." She exclaimed.

"Thats cause it is nothing." I conformed, while Rose was juse shaking her head at us.

All of a sudden we could hear that noise again I quickly jumped away from from my room to stand next to Rose and Alice affraid I might get isolated again. But then I realized the noise was coming from the three metal walls across the room. When the metal wall finished moving and the noise was gone, three guys steped out off the rooms. I pushed Alice and Rose behind me a little, my face gone to a hard measuring look 'cause was already expecting a fight and thinking of stratergies I could use.

On the right was a curly blond with weary eyes, on the left was a guy who looked to be as big as a bear with curly short brown hair and in the middle was a brown, red no bronze colored really messy haired guy, he looked confused, if I didn't know better I would of thought he just had sex. _'Conentrate Bella' _I scolded myself. All three of them had a lot of muscle. _'Great if I have to fight them it won't be easy, come on think' . _

"Who are you guys?" I said then all eyes went to me.

"And just who the hell are you?" The big guy asked.

I looked at the big guy and narrowed my eyes then gave him a look that would intimidate anyone "I asked you first." I said and I could practicly see Rose rolling her eyes at me.

His eyes went a bit wide "E.. Emmett, I woke up here three days ago." he stuttred at the start and I had to suppress my smirk. _'I've still got it'._

Thats when I noticed they were wearing grey jumpsuits _'Why didn't I notice that before, oh yeah, 'cause I'm idiot'. _

I sighed "Okay were all on the same side," I mumbled to myself then spoke louder "Well, since we don't know how long were gonna be here, I'm Isabella woke up here four days ago, to my left, the pixie is Alice she woke up here five days ago and to my right, the super model is Rosalie woke up here two days ago. Both are my new best friends, make them cry- no scratch that- make them uncomfortable and I'll make you cry." I made sure to put worning in my voice and eyes, they all noded. "And you two are?" I said, then went to grab a chair at the left side of the room the my girls followed me, I grabbed one and straddled it facing the boys to get a better look at them.

The big guy, Emmett was his name, was smirking at me but also stealing glances at Rose, no wait, at what he could see of Rose's boobs and ass. Hey, as long as Rose doesn't complain, I wont. He had brown eyes lighter than mine and the dimples on his cheeks he was handsome in some ways but was more cute, that tells me he had he's just a big teddy bear with muscle.

The guy in the middle with the wierd bronze hair, he was definatly the most gorgeous guy I have ever come across, and had the brightest set of green eyes I have ever seen, but there was also an arrogant air around him, that means he know's he's good looking and uses it to his advantage and if there's one thing I hate more then bad guys it's arrogant asses like him. Boy is it gonna be fun messing with him.

"My name's Jasper and I woke up here yesterday." He had longish blond hair and was also handsome, his eyes were baby blue almost the same as Rose's and if I didn't already know she doesn't have siblings I would have thought they were twins, also if I wasn't mistaken he had a slight southern reminds me of a cow boy.

I noded at him so he knows I heard him then said "And what about Mr. Sex Hair?" I just had to say and Alice and Rose giggled at that but he didn't answer just narrowed his eyes. I sighed. "Either you tell me you name or I'll just keep calling you Mr. Sex Hair, for what ever amount of time we'll be stuck here. It's your choice on what you choose." I said then raised an eye brow at him "or are you mute?" I asked with a serious face 'cause he was taking so damn long, my girls and Emmett laughed and Jasper chuckled.

He just glared at me while I smirked at him for a few moments before he said "Edward, woke up here three days ago." his voice was smooth and velvety, he also had an accent but I didn't catch it.

"I like her she's got spunk." Emmett whispered lowly to Jasper, but apparently not low enough. "Yeah." Jasper whispered back agreeing with him.

I huddled in with Alice and Rose and whispered "Okay what do you girls think about them?"

Alice was the first to respond "There in the same position as us but were closer and I think that Jasper is a pretty good looking guy." Then she made a dreamy face. Me and Rose looked at each other then narrowed our eyes on Jasper, sizing him up, he was looking at us innocently, then suddenly Alice grabbed our heads and pulled us back in the huddle.

"What are you guys doing, don't look at him like that." She whisper-yelled.

"We weren't looking at him like anything."I denied it, but was already planning to tie him up to a chair somewhere and interrogate the hell out of him, I could tell Rose was to.

Alice huffed then Rose whispered "I don't like Eddie, he's ego's so big can feel it here, I don't like guys like him, you just can't handle them."

"Same here but the difference is I know how to handle them, I'll put him in his place, that you can count on." I resured.

"I'm sure you will, I think Emmett's ok, I can tell he's a funny guy." Rose whispered and had a look in her eyes for a moment, then shook herself out of it, I raised an eye brow at her and she just shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at Emmett, who was looking at us as innocently as Jasper was looking at us, for a moment before Rose pulled my head back in the huddle.

_'Awesome, I get to put all three of them in there place some time soon, haven't had this much fun since ever' _I thought "Well I guess were stuck with them 'till we get out of here, wether we like it or not." I whispered then we broke the huddle and laid my head on my arms.

"Okay now that we all know each other and are nearly on the same side, why don't we sit down and try figure out why were here." Rose said.

Once we were all sitting down and had messed up the circle shape position our chairs were in, we were just sizing up eachother, untill Emmett broke the silence "What happened to your ankle it looks like it hurts?" He said pointing at my right ankle.

"Huh, what?" I said then look at my ankle it was blueish purpley "Oh right, forgot about that." I mumbled to my self and started flexing it.

"Forgot, you forgot about it, how could you forget about it? and Emmett's right, Bella, does it hurt?" Alice asked concerned.

"No it does't hurt, because, and I've told you before, I've had worse, this is nothing. I forgot, 'cause I wasn't concerned about it, now back to the original question, I tried busting that door there." I said, pointing to the dented door behind me.

"Yeah, and it compleatly backfired." Rose added.

"Damn that must of been one hell of a kick." Emmett said in awe and disbelife while Jasper and Edward looked from the door to me then gluped, I pretended I didn't noticed.

"Okay back to the case at hand, does anybody have any idea why were here and what they want with us." I said.

Everyone was quiet looking at the floor, there shoes, the wall, their nails or someone else, it was suspicious and the silence was defening, until we could hear noises comming from the metal door, we all stood up and watched as it started opening, when it did, a man who looked no older than us, wearing a grey suit with his hair comed, walked in.

"Wow, that's a large dent, which one of you did that?" He looked at us like we were his buddies, he was gonna have coffee with. Fucker.

I saw in my peripheral vision Emmett pointing at me with an innocent face, douch. I stepped forward and cracked my fingers and neck real loud "I did and I'll do it to you too, if you don't tell us why were here, no wait, I might still do it then." I said totally serious, I wanted to know why we were here and the fucker was gonna tell me the easy way or the hard way.

"Ah yes, Miss Swan, you have quite the kick. I'll explain explain everything but it's long so you might as well sit down." He said, I also expected they know our names so it didn't shock me that he said mine.

The guy walked across the room and leaned against the wall, so I grabbed my chair walked over to him 'till I was about six feet away from him then sat back in the chair legs crossed and arms folded, the rest followed me and sat in there own chair. Once everyone was seated I raised an eyebrow at him to tell him to start.

"My name is Ben Cheany, right now were miles underground, this is where we work and-" He was cut off.

"And where you experiment on humans, testing virusus and shit, turning them all into frecking zombies or where all the fugly aliens come too when they want to visit Earth?" Emmett questioned with a serious face and I had to cover my mouth to hold back my laugh.

Benney chuckled and shuck his head "Mr. McCarthy, very funny but no, that would be cool, but this is where we work and train, we protect those who need protecting, steal things to make sure someone else doesn't steal it and put them back when that someone is out of the picture, spy on people to get the evidence the cops need, we brake into places and retrive things that were taken, hide royalty from people who want them for ransom

and a whole lot more stuff behind the scenes, where the public eye don't see us, they don't even know we exists and they shouldn't, Denali Coorparation does everything, we have technology the world wouldn't have for another ten, fifteen years, we do things that are only done in action movies, and basicly you people are gonna be the new team." He said and I just stared at him thinking it over.

Then there was a laugh "Ok, so where are they." Edward said looking around.

"Where are what?" Benny asked.

"The hidden camera's, oh, and what was the punch line?" Edward asked.

"This isn't a joke, do you think I would go through all this trouble just to pull a prank." He said.

"He isn't lying Edward, those TV shows only last a day or two and most of the time it's fake, I've been here five days."Alice said and everyone turned to look at her. "What if we decided not to work for Denali Coorparation?" She asked and we all looked back at Benny.

"Then you'll go to prison." He simply said.

"Under what charges." Jasper said.

He looked at everyone of us then said "You should know, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarthy and Edward Cullen, you all should all know very well. Now I'm not telling who's who but in this room there is a theif, a street racer, a hacker, a fighter and two hitmen." I noticed that everybody stiffend and so did I, couldn't help it. "I think, I could put you away in a prison you wont be able to escape from, for a very long time, with any of those cases stacked againsted you, exspecially with all the evidence I have." He said.

Suddenly, I remembered what he said earlier _**'-spy on people to get the evidence the cops need-'**_. Impossible, no one could of tracked me, it's just impossible _**'-we have technology the world wouldn't have for another ten, fifteen years-'**_. It's all true, he can put me away forever if I don't work for him, but not just me Alice and Rose and the guys too. Suddenly I was very angry but it didnt show on my face. That Fucker, ohhh he's gonna get it.

The room was completly silent until I broke it "Sure, why not, it might be fun." I said my girls gasped. I stood up and made sure to put exciment in my eyes and I walked over to Benny and stuck out my right hand. "I guess I'm working for you." I said.

He looked at me for a second before he smiled and went to shake my hand "See now thats coor-" but before he grabbed my hand, I cut him off with my left hand to his stomach then right elbow to his face and thoes hits were powerful._ 'Well hello there, bad ass Bella, long time no see'_ I thought. They all gasped not expecting that, as he fell to the ground.

"Told ya I might still do that. So your telling me, that we have to work for you or go to fucking prison for the rest of our lives. Now enstead of just telling us that from the fucking start, you have to go to our damn homes, acttack us, knock us the fucking out and bring us here, leave us fucking isolated for nearly a week, then come barging in here like were old buddies and not fucking expect to come out bruised.

Not your best plan Benney and I have to say, I really have to say, your a fucking moron, a little shithead I really hate right now. I'm not going to prison, so I guess working for Denali Cooparation, hear that, Denali Coorparation not you and before you do, don't play stupid with me, I know you have bosses, there no way a dumass like you could run something like this." I said then kicked him twice more and by then I knew I had broke a few of his ribs.

I sighed, tried to calm down a bit then turned and look at my so called new team and said "When the security comes in, we'll be seperated, no matter what don't answer any their questions, demand you see there top boss first, untill then keep calm." I said walking backwards to the door, they all nodded.

"Bella." I looked to Alice who had a worried exprision on her face so did Rose.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine and and so will you. I'll see you guys next in a big expensive office." I said, saluted them, then walked out.

As expecting there were a bunch of security guards in the hallway, they all turned and looked at me "I think your boss needs a doctor, I'm not telling anything untill I see the person incharge, the boss of all the bosses here." Immediatly they started walking in the room and two of them grabbed me while the commander I imagine told the two, to take me Mr. Denali's office whoever he was. _'Well that was easier than I expected'. _I thought as they dragged me off.

* * *

**AN: SORRY:**

**1. *Finishes wiping screen then gets down on knees* sorry, sorry, sorry, ****sorry, sorry, sorry, ****sorry, sorry, sorry.**

******B. I couldn't update cause my PC broke down *Glares at demolished PC sitting in the corner of the room* and it was the only one with this story in it, so I couldn't update it somewhere else.**

******III. Wont be making that mistake again, now all PC's in my house have this story on it.**

******4. Bella, Alice and Rose are like sisters at the end of this chapter.**

******E. Bella is totally Bad ass will be taking the piss out of a lot people in the future.**

******VI. Edward is arrogant, he just doesn't really know it, since he's never around people much but that's gonna change.**

******7. I got a game for you, tell me what foods Bella, Alice and Rose were named as, in one of your Reviews :D.**


End file.
